1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organosilane polymer with improved gap-filling property for a semiconductor device and a coating composition using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ideal coating composition for gap-filling in a semiconductor device preferably meets the following requirements: (1) holes whose aspect ratio (i.e. height/diameter ratio) is 1 or more and diameter is 70 nm or less in a substrate are able to be completely filled by a general spin-coating technique and the substrate is able to be planarized to have a uniform thickness; (2) no air voids and cracks are present in the coating film; (3) the thickness of the film is uniform regardless of the density of the holes in the substrate; (4) the planarized film is able to be removed at a desired rate by the treatment with a hydrofluoric acid solution after thermal curing without leaving any residue inside the holes; and (5) the coating composition is stable during storage.
The most basic gap-filling properties of a coating composition in a semiconductor device may be largely dependent on the molecular weight of a polymer contained in the composition. The gap-filling properties of a general coating composition tend to be more advantageous when the molecular weight of a polymer contained in the composition is lower. So long as complete gap filling is achieved, the gap-filling properties of a polymer or a composition including the polymer in a semiconductor device would be excellent as the molecular weight of the polymer increases.
Carbon-based polymers have been used for gap-filling in semiconductor devices. Recent miniaturization of semiconductor devices has led to a reduction in the size of holes to below 70 nm. However, when conventional carbon-based polymers are finally removed by ashing, the inner surfaces of holes are toughened, which causes difficulty in applying dielectric materials in the subsequent processing step. Further, margins for the gap-filling properties of polymers largely depend on the molecular weight range of the polymers where complete gap filling is achieved.